1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to broken glass simulation devices and more particularly pertains to a new broken glass simulation device for simulating a screen breaking responsive to a detected motion.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a frame configured for coupling to a monitor. The monitor has a viewing portion and the frame is positioned such that the frame extends around the viewing portion of the monitor. A screen is coupled to and positioned in the frame such that the screen is positioned over the viewing portion of the monitor when the frame is coupled to the monitor. The screen is transparent when inactive but displays an image of broken glass when activated. A sensor is coupled to the frame and operationally coupled to the screen to activate the screen upon detection of a pre-determined condition.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.